Muntant Magic
by Soltic
Summary: Josh and Kurt are sent off to Hogwarts Warning SLASH
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Harry potter. I am just using some charters so I may entertain people with my writings. I earn no money for doing this I just do this for the joy of it.  
  
Warning slash yaoi whatever you wish to call it.  
  
Chapter one Intro  
  
I woke too blue right in front of my face, and fur tickling my body. It had been like this ever since I met Kurt. We fell in love with one another upon our first time seeing one another. After losing my family in the fire Kurt helped me feel that empty spot within my heart, and now that I hold him noting can keep me down long.  
  
"Morning love," said Kurt as he opened his eyes, "sleep well?"  
  
"How could I not, you where in my arms all night long," I said. A warm blue smile greeted my words, followed by a kiss upon my cheek. The alarm suddenly rang its annoying sound letting us know training began in an hour and a half.  
  
Slipping my arms away from Kurt I headed to the bathroom. I brushed my hair so the silver tint could sparkle in the light, and splashed water on my face so I could wake up. My emerald green eyes gazed back lazily letting me know I was still tired. I let my eyes wonder down my left arm, where a scare ran from my armpit to my elbow. A token from the fire, always there to remind me of my sorrow. I then walked out from the bathroom to my closet tugging out a pair of shorts, and a shirt. I had a pair of black shorts on, and was just pulling on a rusty red shirt when I felt three fingers grab my shoulder. Suddenly I was standing before my chair in the dinning hall with half my shirt on. I quickly tugged my shirt over my chest, tossed Kurt a mock glare. We sat down at the table and I slipped an omelet onto our plates. As we devoured our meal Kitty came running though the wall, the table, the food, and even me to sit in her spot.  
  
"Hey guys the Professor wants to see you when you're done with your meal."  
  
"Thanks Kitty," replied Kurt.  
  
"No problem blue boy," she said winking at Kurt.  
  
I moved close to Kurt and whispered to him, "Now what do you do 'blue boy'," I said mimicking Kitty.  
  
"Careful Josh tease me to much, and you will have to pay for it," Kurt said as he rolled out my name in his sexy voice. I suddenly heard his voice echo in my mind though a mental bond that had grown between us. "Care for a lift lover?"  
  
"I don't know the way you drive.." I was suddenly sitting in a chair in front of the professor. 


	2. Letters and Vistors

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Harry potter. I am just using some charters so I may entertain people with my writings. I earn no money for doing this I just do this for the joy of it.  
  
Warning slash yaoi whatever you wish to call it.  
  
Chapter 2 Letter and visitors  
  
We where sitting in front of Professor Xavier waiting to see what was going on.  
  
"Josh, Kurt thank you for coming so fast. Something odd came for the two of you this morning," he said sliding two yellow envelopes to us.  
  
I took them up and handed my love his envelope, but first noticed that they where almost identical. Elaborate handwriting decorated the front of them both; we tore open our letters and read them out loud at the same time.  
  
Dear Sir You have here by been invited to join the best Witchcraft, and Wizardry School in all of England. Even though your age for being a first year would out place you by a few years, we would like to help you catch up to the other student your age. Two fifth year students shall arrive on July 20th along with the groundskeeper. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hopes to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely Professor Mcgonagal  
  
"Uh. Professor is this a joke," Kurt asked him in wonder and his voice showing his German tongue as he spoke.  
  
"I don't believe so Kurt, but we shall find out later today."  
  
"That's right, we will, today is the 20th," I sent to Kurt via the bond.  
  
"Yes it is. So both of you are dismissed from training today," Professor Xavier said. I looked back into the envelope and found a list of supplies plus a train ticket.  
  
Reading it to myself I knew both of them would pick up what it said from my mind. "All Hogwarts students must bring; 1 Cauldron (standard size) pewter, 3 sets of black robes, 1 wool cloak, 1 pair dragon hide gloves or similar, 1 set of silver scales, and 1 wand. Students will also need; The standard book of spells 1, defense against the dark arts." and so it continued, but at the bottom a interesting peace stuck out, "Students are reminded 1st years are not allowed broomsticks, and you are allowed one pet. A cat, toad, or owl"  
  
"Ah. Professor where can we buy this stuff," Kurt asked.  
  
"That Kurt is a question for our guests." As I looked out the window I saw three people walking up to the house.  
  
"Looks like they are here Professor," I called to him. After a few minutes we herd a knock at the door, and Jean called though.  
  
"Thank you Jean, send them in please." A few seconds later the three of them walked in two people our age, and what could only be described as the tallest person I have ever seen. The teens our age where dressed normal while the giant was in a giant brown trench coat type peace that seemed to have more pockets then possible.  
  
"Welcome to our home," said Professor Xavier extending his hand out to them. The giant took the hand into his own making the Professor's seem that of a child almost. "I am Professor Xavier. I am in charge of this place, and these two are Josh and Kurt the duo you asked about in the letters." As our names where said we stood and shook the hands of the trio before us.  
  
"I'm Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," he said in a voice that was gently gruff. "These two are Mr. Ron Weasly, and Mr. Harry Potter." Once again we shook hands, and smiled.  
  
"When would we leave?" I asked Hagrid. "Today. We need to get you ta London, buy supplies, and Professor Dumbledore wants you both to have some time to adjust to England," and so went the question until all details fell properly into place. 


	3. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Harry potter. I am just using some charters so I may entertain people with my writings. I earn no money for doing this I just do this for the joy of it.  
  
Warning slash yaoi whatever you wish to call it. 'text'= telepathic speech  
  
Chapter 3: Leaving Home  
  
Luggage was all packed, money set away, all we had left was the goodbyes. Scott, Kitty, Boom-Boom, Jean, and Professor Xavier said their farewell as we got into a cab for where we thought was the airport. As we turned into a small road, about half a hour drives from home, I began to wonder where we were going.  
  
'This is not the way to the airport Kurt,' I sent 'Yeah we are heading out into the country.'  
  
"Hey Hagrid where are we going," asked Kurt?  
  
To a friend of my fathers," replied Ron, "He's the one setting up our trip."  
  
I looked at Kurt, and he looked at me then we both shrugged. We soon came upon a nice little house that was set comfortable into a small spot of trees. We paid the cabby, and got our things from the trunk, and started up to the house. As we reached the door we noticed a note hug from the screen. Hagrid pulled the note off the screen and read, "Gone to town, keys under the flower pot, Powders on the mantle. Sorry couldn't see you off."  
  
When we all where inside we headed straight to the fireplace, Ron took a pinch of green powder tossed it into a fire that had been crackling as we came in. Green flames jetted up into the air, and Ron stepped into the giant fireplace.  
  
"First stop boys Diagon ally. Just make sure you speak clearly." As we told this we heard Ron call out.  
  
"Diagon ally!" With a roar of fire that burned green he was gone. After a quick explanation we where all off to Diagon ally, the ride was amazing, flying up a chimney and landing hundreds of miles away in seconds. I came flying out of a fireplace with soot covering my cloths a few seconds later, and was helped up by Kurt and Harry. Lucky for me they did this for just as I stood up Hagrid came falling from the chimney to land where I just had. At last the first mutants had arrived in the wizards world.  
  
We had arrived in a small shop full of pets. Cats hissed, toad's croaked, owls hooted, rats squeaked and did what seemed to be acrobatic feats. "Now we are here ta get you both an owl. So. look about. The boys will take ya to about to get the rest of your things. Ron your mother will be in the pub in a hour so don't let'em slow down K?"  
  
"Ok Hagrid," Ron said rolling his eyes  
  
Hagrid left us alone in the shop to pick our owls. I pulled down a pure white, snow owl while Kurt got a nice brown barn owl. With our owls paid for we headed off for our wands. As we got in a man came out holding a tape measure. "Ok who's first?"  
  
"I guess I will sir," Kurt said as I gave him a slight push on his back. I tossed Kurt a smile his way, 'You just wait your next,' Kurt grinned. Quickly both our measurements where taken, and two boxes brought out.  
  
"Oak barley, flexible, nine inches," he said placing it in Kurt's hand, "Willow very flexible nine inches," he said giving me mine with a command we gave our wands a flick causing a shower of sparks to fly from both.  
  
"Ah. Looks like you both here have something in common with Mr. Potter over there," The man said, "Just like Mr. Potter both of your wands contain a core that came from the same animal. You both carry a dragon's heartstring within your wand. Because of this your wands are considered to be brothers. Very interesting that your wands would pick you two as their owners, for brother wands are very rare," the man stated as he hurried back into the back of the shop.  
  
The rest of the hour flew by without no troubles and even storm, my new owl, and Kurt's new owl Ruby seemed to be good friends. "Ah. Potter your servants look god awful in them rags. If you know what's best for them, you would put them apes back in the zoo," A blond boy, who I later found out, was Draco Malfoy, called out as he strutted by.  
  
Lighting danced upon my open hand, "Now if only we where alone, I would love to give him a shock," I told Kurt with a grin sliding over my face. Harry and Ron looked at my hand seeing it glow with electricity, but didn't say a thing.  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks for sticking though all of this so far there is many more chapters in the making. I am sorry I am a slow writer, but I am in school right now so I can only write at night. Please review and tell me what you think of this so far. Thanks again. 


	4. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Harry potter. I am just using some charters so I may entertain people with my writings. I earn no money for doing this I just do this for the joy of it.  
  
Warning slash yaoi whatever you wish to call it. 'text'= telepathic speech CH 4 The Burrow  
  
Our time in the ally was up, and we meet Ron's mother at the pub. After another journey though a chimney we ended up in Ron's house. The house was amazing, dishes where scrubbing themselves dry, while a odd clock stood opposite where we did. Instead of numbers the clock point to words, and the hands had what looked like the Weasly's faces on them.  
  
"Ok boys, you will be bunking with Ron and Harry."  
  
"Alright Mom, but where are they going to sleep at?"  
  
"Your dad moved a extra bed in. Hope you boys don't mind doubling up."  
  
"No we don't Mrs. Weasly," said Kurt.  
  
"Good, and call me mom. You boys will be here long enough, and so far away from your parents."  
  
"Ah. actually we lived at our old school, Kurt and I never knew our parents. Kurt is the closet I have ever had to family," I told her. Mrs. Weasly seemed slightly embarrassed about dragging up such depressing news that she dismissed the conversation by telling us she needed to go pick up a few more things for dinner.  
  
Harry and Ron grabbed a couple of our suitcases then headed upstairs to Ron's room so we could settle in. Kurt would have transported all our luggage up except he didn't know where to pop in, and he didn't feel like landing in the attic or within someone's shower. Within Ron's room it seemed to be like any other teenagers room, save for the moving pictures. Getting Kurt and I things settled away went by quickly giving us some time to talk to one another, but then Kurt said something that made us all choke.  
  
"So Ron, how long have you and Harry been going out? Me and Josh have been dating for three years now."  
  
"I. We. How did you know?" asked Ron.  
  
"You act the same way I do towards Josh," state Kurt.  
  
My mind was processing this whole thing when I heard all three of them laughing as they stared at my face. "I knew there was something going on when there was just one bed for the two of you."  
  
"Well lest we don't have to hide it while we are here, will we?" I asked.  
  
"Na.. my parents are just fine with it, and even Hogwarts is accepting of it," said Ro, "but you might want to watch out for Malfoy. He tries to find any little thing to hassle us about."  
  
"That is who was hassling us in the ally," added Harry. His face then went blank as if remembering , but as Harry began to say something Ron pointed to Kurt's watch. "You wont be able to wear that to Hogwarts Kurt. Electronics' don't work there."  
  
The color drained from Kurt's face as he looked down at the watch. "You ok Kurt?" asked Harry.  
  
"I've never been able to walk about in public without it," both Harry, and Ron looked puzzled by that admittance.  
  
"It was going to come up sooner or later," I turned to look at our new friends, "You see Kurt, and I are not really like other people. We are mutants."  
  
"What's a mutant?" we heard from them both.  
  
'I wasn't expecting that question. Where you Josh?'  
  
'Not by a long shot.,' I replied back to Kurt.  
  
"In some people they have a gene that most people don't," I stated, "This gene can cause odd powers to manifest within people, or in some cases it can just effect your looks," I told them.  
  
"In Josh's case he can fly, and discharge electricity from his body or manipulate it from the outside. His mutation even allows him to absorb the energy into his body without causing harm to him," Kurt told our audience while I made sparks shoot from my finger tips.  
  
"While Kurt here can teleport short distances, and has a very cute body of blue fur. In my case I would say he feels like a soft velvet. He also can blend into shadows so well that you would have the hardest time finding him," I told them as I reached a hand over to brush upon Kurt's arm.  
  
"Kurt's boy looks normal to me," Harry said. With a glance at me Kurt turned his watch off Revealing that lovely blue fur and tail. The duo reached out, and stroked one of Kurt's arms as if testing it's authenticity. The boys could not take their eyes off of my blue velvet devil.  
  
"Your right he really is cute," came Harry's first words since the revealing. Thou the words where soon followed by Ron's Elbow attacking Harry's stomach gently, "Don't worry Ron you're the only one for me."  
  
"So were you going to zap Malfoy in the ally earlier?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wanted to, but Kurt didn't let me. Course we are not supposed to do mean things like that."  
  
"Boy's dinner," we heard Ron's mother shout up at us.  
  
"Last one down is Malfoy's servant," yelled one of the twins as they ran by the room. Kurt grabbed my arm, and we suddenly appeared behind Mrs. Weasly. As she turned about Kurt's true from gave her a slight fright. The entire meal was put forth explaining about Kurt and I. Mr. Weasly seemed fascinated with mutants. After dinner we went out into the back to play dealing Mr. And Mrs. Weasly to talk.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you like this Chapter. I am sorry for the long wait, but everything has been crazy latly. Also I kept getting side tracked on a new one shot. So I hope you enjoy, and review. So please don't worry I am going to try, and start writing the next chapter before to long. Though I do want to finish the next chapter of my other story too. THANKS FOR READING. 


End file.
